hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Detector
A metal detector is a device which responds to metal that may not be readily apparent. However, there are gadgets that Agent 47 uses that can't be detected by the Metal Detector such as the RU AP Mine. Briefcases immune to Metal Detectors are also sold by the ICA to carry sniper rifles Overview Metal detectors are mostly carried by guards standing near doors or an area where your target will be. The guard who has it will check you before you enter, and if you have no weapons on you, he will let you in. Otherwise, the area will be at full alert and your enemies will start to attack. If you attempt to avoid the check, the guards will warn you to step back with their guns. If you continue, the guards will open fire. In Blood Money, though, you can just go away and the guards won't seem to care. In some missions, such as in Traditions of the Trade and Amendment XXV, there is a traditional metal detector (stationary one). If it goes off, a guard nearby will try to search you, and will shoot you when he finds any weapons. Appearances Hitman: Codename 47 * The Massacre at Cheung Chau Fish Restaurant - When entering the restaurant disguised as a Red Dragon Negotiator. This is the only metal detector in the whole series that will detect and remove the Fiber Wire. * Traditions of the Trade - Classic metal detector at the front door of the hotel. ''Hitman 2: Silent Assassin'' * Anathema - When entering through the main gate disguised as a postman. * Invitation to a Party - When entering through the main gate disguised as a guest and equipped with a party invitation. * Basement Killing - Classic metal detector near entrance to basement. ''Hitman: Contracts'' * The Meat King's Party - When entering the party disguised as a butcher or guest, and when entering the top floor disguised as a butcher, opium waiter or guest. * The Bjarkhov Bomb - When going near Sergei Bjarkhov disguised as Fabian Fuchs. * Rendezvous in Rotterdam - When entering the compound disguised as a reporter, and when entering the top floor disguised as a reporter. * Deadly Cargo - When entering the harbor disguised as a worker. * Traditions of the Trade - Classic metal detector at the entrance of the hotel. * Slaying a Dragon - When entering the park disguised as a gardener. * The Seafood Massacre - When entering the restaurant disguised as a Red Dragon Negotiator. ''Hitman: Blood Money'' * Death of a Showman - When entering the factory disguised as a chemist. * Curtains Down - When entering the basement disguised as a worker. * Flatline - When entering the clinic through the main gate disguised as a patient. * A New Life - When entering the house through the front or back doors disguised as a caterer, clown or poolboy. * The Murder of Crows - When entering the crow's nest through the front door disguised as a delivery guy. * You Better Watch Out… - When entering the VIP party disguised as a photographer or VIP guest, and when entering the helipad disguised as a bodyguard. * Death on the Mississippi - When entering the indoor Gator Deck disguised as a first class purser. * A House of Cards - When entering the Sheik's private booth in the suit or disguised as Hendrik Schmutz with the DNA Briefcase, or when disguised as Casino Staff. * A Dance with the Devil - When entering the hell party disguised as a hell guest, or when entering the heaven party disguised as heaven guest or staff. * Amendment XXV - Classic metal detector at the entrance to the White House Museum, frisk when entering the Vice President's office disguised as a carpenter. ''Hitman: Absolution'' * Fight Night - When entering the fighting area disguised as The Patriot, 47 will be asked to remove his weapons. They can later be retrieved after having won the fight. Trivia * Strangely, the detector will only detect firearms and weapons such as the kitchen knife, ammunition will not trigger it. Most of 47's equipment would also be detected in real-life. Category:Hitman: Blood Money Gameplay Category:Hitman: Contracts gameplay Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin gameplay Category:Hitman: Absolution Gameplay Category:Hitman: Codename 47 Gameplay